


Confessions

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Wincest (graphic sex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes Dean dressed as a priest.  Dean likes Sam’s confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do these beautiful fictional characters belong to me.
> 
> AN: Someone I know has a priest kink. I felt naughty writing church porn. This is for you, deansdirtybb
> 
> Now available as a podfic by the lovely katstark: http://archiveofourown.org/works/919714

Sam watched from the back row pews as Dean finished up questioning the witnesses.  They were in Dayton, OH at Holy Trinity Catholic Church.  The case was over and Dean was just tying up loose ends.  Tying.  Exactly what Sam felt like doing to Dean.

Dean turned to go back into the confessional, unaware of his brother’s eyes on him.  He was worn out, emotionally drained.  Cases with kids, always broke his fucking heart.  He sat on the priest’s side, still in his costume.  He needed a few minutes before heading out to get his head back on straight.  Needed to resume that tough Dean Winchester exterior his brother would expect to see.

Sam softly padded up to the enclosed stall and slipped inside.  He knew his brother was ready to break, but Sam was ready to catch him.  Just a little push was needed, because Dean wouldn’t just let go.  All that “big brother, I’m the oldest, gotta take care of Sam” ego wouldn’t let him. 

Dean heard someone enter and immediately put his game face on.  _Damn it_ , he thought, _I don’t know how to be a priest_.  He waited quietly, unsure of his next steps.  He thought about movies and tried to reflect back on what he had seen priests do.  Before he could utter a word, he heard the person on the other side clear their throat.

“Father?” came a voice that sounded strong and sure, the timbre very similar to…to _Sam_. 

Chuckling to himself, Dean decided to play along.  Anything for Sam.  “Yes, my child?”

“Father, I have a few things I need to confess.  Would you be willing to listen to me?”

Amused, wondering just where Sam was going with this, Dean grinned.  What sins could little Sammy have that Dean didn’t already know about.  “Of course, my boy.  You can tell me anything.”

“Well Father, the first thing you should know is that I love my brother.”

“I don’t see why that is something to confess, child.  You should definitely love your brother.”

Silence.  Some squirming and then shuffling of feet.  “Well, I love him more than I think I should.”

“Care to explain, Sa-son?  Loving family is very important.”  Dean was starting to freak out just a little.  Sam had initially been full of guilt over their relationship, thinking he was damning Dean to hell.  Dean had no such qualms.  Their relationship was messed up six ways from Sunday, always had been.  And all they had was each other.  Dean would give anything, would do anything for Sam.  And he didn’t care if loving Sam was wrong.

More silence, then, a soft knock on the door to where Dean sat.  Dean opened the door, finding Sam standing there, a look of absolute adoration on his face.

“Father, I _love_ my brother.  Non-familial.  I have very wicked and dirty thoughts about what I’d like to do to him.  And when he’s near me, my fingers twitch to touch.”  And Sam reached out to pull on Dean’s cassock, forcing Dean to step close to him. 

“Sam, I don’t think we shou-“  And Dean was tipped into Sam, met with a very sensual kiss, that started lightly with a tongue sliding across his bottom lip until he opened, then that tongue gliding along his mouth, licking and making Dean whimper just the tiniest bit before pulling away. 

Sam just grinned at his brother, looking around them.  It was a Tuesday, and no one else was around.  No services or group meetings planned.  The rectory had been evacuated until the hunt was over, so no chance of the staff coming back until they received the all clear.  Perfect. 

Sam turned his stunned brother, walking him towards the nearest pew.

“Father, I don’t think you understand.  I really need to confess.  And I need you to listen to me, very, very carefully.  Can you do that?”  Sam had dropped his tone and taken on a very low growling voice that brooked no argument with him. 

Dean normally had no qualms with when and where Sam decided they were going to have their special brand of fun.  Hell, they did role play better than anyone he knew and it was always damn hot.  But they were in a _church_.  Kind of sacred, even though Dean didn’t really care.  But he thought maybe he should care, just on the off chance he was wrong about the whole God-thing.  Dean Winchester wasn’t wrong often, but occasionally, he hated to admit, it did happen. 

Then again, he and his brother were in a gay, incestuous relationship.  So yeah.  Maybe too late to care about ramifications now.    And Sam looked downright dangerously seductive.  Little brother had that innocent look down pat, and at 23 years old, it still worked like a charm on anyone, including Dean.  And Sam was giving him that wide-eyed puppy look, the one that said, “I’m sorry about whatever I did, I’ll fix it.”  Dangerous.  So damn sweet and when he smiled at Dean.  _Christ_.  Those dimples!

As Dean was musing in his head, he hadn’t really paid attention to Sam pushing him gently to sit down on the pew.  Sam was kneeling in front of him.  As soon as he felt fabric encircle his wrists and they were gently pulled behind him and tied, he made eye contact.  Hazel eyes blown with lust.  Ok, yeah.  Sam’s show.  Dean gave in to whatever was going on in his baby brother’s wicked mind. 

“You see, Father, my brother is very sexy.  Too sexy for his own good.  And well, I’m a possessive little brat.  Can’t have anyone touching what’s mine. So,” Sam leaned in a gave Dean’s right ear a playful nip before moving across his jaw for another tender kiss, “I seduced him years ago.“  More kisses along his jawline as Sam carefully worked down his neck, licking over his Adam’s apple and sucking lightly below the clerical collar Dean had on. 

“Does that make me a bad person?  I was just loving my brother, right?”  And then Sam was removing the makeshift collar, trailing wet, hot kisses across Dean’s collarbone.

Dean was quickly losing the ability to breathe correctly, his heart pounding.  Sam was pressed up against him, on his knees, leaning into Dean’s space.  Removing the top half of the cassock, Sam inhaled and flicked his gaze up to Dean’s luminous green eyes.  Dean was not wearing the traditional banded shirt.  He wasn’t wearing anything at all.  Dean gave a smirky grin that was quickly wiped away when Sam started sucking on his nipples, one, then the other.  Light licks, small sucks, soft biting nips.  Dean moaned and his head fell backwards.  Sam was tracing his hands along Dean’s abdomen, running over the taut, firm muscles.  Kisses like warm spring rain down Dean’s chest to his belly button, which Sam stopped to lick and smile into. 

“Father, I never heard your answer…am I a bad person?”

Trying to catch his breath and answer Sam, all Dean could do was raise his head and shake it at Sam, stuttering out a very breathy, “Noooo.”

“But that’s not the worst of it, Father.  There is so much more.  Shall I continue?”  And then Sam started to unbutton Dean’s pants.  He slid the zipper down, and leaned up to whisper to Dean, “I love it when my brother rims me.  I love it when he slides his tongue into my ass and eats me out.  It gets me so hot, and it isn’t wrong is it, to indulge in pleasures of the flesh?  With my big, oh so very big, brother?” And then Sam was grasping Dean’s cock in his hand, sliding his thumb over the glistening tip.  “Mmmm, my brother is so very big.  You know what I love more than him prepping me with his mouth?”

Dean was on fire.  He felt every touch in every nerve cell of his body.  Every word Sam spoke was like a match to a flame.  All he could do was stare at Sam, lost in lust, craving friction, craving anything Sam would give him. 

Sam leaned down and licked the pre-come from his cock, then licked his lips and looked Dean in the eyes again.  “I love it when he fucks me, Father.  I love it when I am split wide open on his cock, feeling my big brother in my ass, filling me up with thrust after thrust before he comes deep inside of me.”  And Sam leaned down again to slowly start sucking Dean, using his tongue to write his name on his cock.  His hands wandered over his hips, gently caressing him, as Dean started small rocking motions trying to get more and more of himself into Sam’s mouth. He was going to lose his shit quickly if Sam didn’t shut up. 

Sam could tell the effect he was having on Dean, wanting to tease him even more.  He pulled off Dean with a squelchy popping sound and watched Dean flail for a minute before his eyes tried to focus back on Sam.  Sam leaned away from Dean, and hung his head.

Whispering, so quietly Dean had to lean forward, Sam looked up at Dean through his tousled mop of hair, “And Father, the only thing better than my brother fucking me is when he lets me fuck him.  When I can be on top and take charge of him, and he lets me, and it feels so damn good it can’t be wrong, right?  When I work my fingers into his tight, hot hole to prep him, and he lets me.  When I can grind into him and slam him against the headboard or a wall, and he lets me.  When I can call him names and mark him and treat him like my own personal toy, and _he lets me_.  That isn’t wrong, right?”

Dean was leaking steadily, his cock jerking and splattering his stomach with pre-come.  It was all he could do to stare at his not so little brother and breathe.  There were no words.  He dumbly shook his head at Sam, clearly wanting to say something, but unable to get his brain capacity functioning.

Sam slowly stood up, rising before Dean in one languid motion.  On his last words, he started to strip, catching Dean’s look of complete and utter amazement.  Standing naked before him, Sam leaned over Dean, kissing his rosy plush lips again, skating along to his left ear and then said, “De, wanna taste you now.  Will you come for your baby boy?”

And Dean was gone.  Sam quickly sealed his mouth over Dean’s cock as Dean spurted and hoarsely cried out, “Sammy!”  And Sam looked up at Dean again, their eyes catching, pure love and heat when hazel met green, as swallow after swallow Sam took it all. 

Still in his post-orgasm haze, Dean started to slide off the pew.  Sam quickly finished licking Dean clean, rose up and caught him, turning him so he was laid out on the pew.  Sam untied his wrists as Dean lay there completely sated and sleepy, drifting into a blissful coma.  But Sam wasn’t finished.  He pulled Dean’s pants and briefs fully off, so he was completely exposed.

“Father?”

Dean’s eyes flew open again.  How the hell could Sam pull off that oh-so-very-innocent sounding voice, with that oh-so-very-innocent looking face - especially after what they had just done?  And yet, he did.  Fucking adorable.  And tempting.  And all kinds of forbidden fruit that Dean could not avoid eating whenever possible. 

He was still coming down from his high, but he knew Sam wasn’t done with this game yet.  Clearing his throat, he tried to speak.  “Yeah, Sammy?”

“I have one more question.”

Dean shifted and tried to sit up, as Sam pushed him back down.

“Lay down Dean.”  And Dean did.  He could hear something in Sam’s voice, something he hadn’t heard before.  It piqued his curiosity, and he kept his gaze on Sam. 

Differing emotions were flickering across Sam’s face.  And then Sam laid alongside Dean’s body, covering him in his warmth.  He lightly ran his fingers along Dean’s head, his face and ears, down his arms, sliding down his body as he continued, brushing over his ribcage down to his thighs and calves. 

Dean sighed, totally relaxing into Sam’s loving touch.  Sam gently pushed his thighs open, and then Dean heard the unmistakable sound of the lube cap being flipped open.  He went to lift his head and say something when Sam looked up, shaking his head, shushing him. 

Dean waited for Sam’s finger, anticipating the cold gel.  He got sweet tender kisses up and down his inner thighs, little nips immediately laved over with Sam’s tongue.  Sam stopped and looked up at Dean again, and as he circled around the outside of his hole and then breached breached it tenderly he said, “It’s not wrong to tease, is it?  I mean, I want to make my brother fall to pieces just like I do for him.  I want his heart to race, for his breath to get shaky, for him to feel like he’s freefalling when we’re together.” 

Sam slowly worked his fingers in and out of Dean, a steady pace, scissoring back and forth.  Every third or fourth thrust he nailed his prostate dead on, and Dean would whimper a little.  He was hard again in no time.

“I mean, I love him so much, and all I want to do is make him happier than he’s ever been every time we are together.  Do I need forgiveness for that?”

Sam prepped his own cock quickly, not needing much as he had been leaking steadily for a while.  When he rose up over Dean and their eyes locked again, he repeated, “Do I need forgiveness?”

And as Dean truly looked into Sam’s eyes and saw the love and reverence, he felt washed clean of the day’s events.  Sam saw the change happen and slid into him with one deep thrust.  Dean started rocking against Sam as Sam pumped into him.  They set up a rhythm that had them both panting quickly.  Dean grabbed onto Sam’s hips, meeting him with every plunge, until Sam cried out in ecstasy, spilling deep inside of him.   Dean followed seconds after, coating both of their chests and the pew in come.      

As Sam rested against Dean’s chest, Dean raised his head again and softly kissed Sam’s forehead, brushing aside the sweaty locks of chestnut hair.  “Sammy, I have a confession to make.”

Sam looked down at Dean with a raised eyebrow and snuffled against him.

Dean grinned, that smirky patented attitude firmly back in place.  “I’m not really a priest.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919714) by [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark)




End file.
